Memory Shot
by superstar1030
Summary: OK takes place during Fire, Car, and Rain but on the way home the girls get into a crash. everyone is fine but Jade looses her memory but only from a few weeks but what is the most important thing that happened 3 weeks ago that Jade forgets...The Break up
1. WHATS WRONG WITH JADE

Cat's Pov

I waited nervously in the waiting room of the er. You see we had a bad accident and Tori broke her arm I broke my ankle but jade was knocked unconchus. Tori went home an hour ago but I wanted to wait for Jade. " Are you friends with Jadelyn West" a nurse said. I nodded. " well she is up but she lost memory from the past 3 weeks" she said. "yeah can I see her" I asked. " well she is allowed to leave now so yes" the nurse replied. Jade walked out. "JADE!" I yelled I ran to hug her. "Hey cat! Let's go I'm tired" she complained. "Do you want to sleep over at my house" I asked. "um sure" she said. We went to my house and we got to my room. We watched Easy A( I picked it) then we went to sleep.

The next morning

Jade and I got to school at around 7:45. I put some books in my locker but when I turned around Jade was gone.

Beck's Pov

I was at my locker and Jade was walking to me! Weird she has barley said a word to me since the break up. "Hey Babe" she said. Than she kissed me. I DID kiss back I really missed that but I was SUPER confused. "uh hi Jade" I said. "What" she asked. "you just kissed me" I pointed out. "yeah you're my boyfriend that's what we do" she said.

**Ok I know really short I will update soon. REVIEW!**

**-Lucy**


	2. pretending

**And I'm back! Yeah I know I JUST loaded this but I thought I uploaded this 4 days ago but just now found out it didn't so I uploaded today! So please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: lalala I am Dan Schneider NOT! If in was Dan this would be an episode (plus I am very happy being a girl)**

Becks Pov

"yeah you're my boyfriend that's what we do". WHAT! I am super confused. "ok one second I will be right back" I told her and ran over to Cat. "oh hi Beck!" she exclaimed. "So what did you do last night" I asked. "Jadey and I had a sleepover!" she yelled. Cat new something about this. "um what did you do before" I asked. "Oh well on the way home from Mona Patterson's house My brothers car crashed and Tori, Jadey, and I ended up in the hospital. Tori broke her arm I broke my ankle and Jadey lost her memory" Cat said. Huh Jade remembered me though. "Cat? How much memory" I asked. "oh not much just from the past 3 weeks" She exclaimed.

Cat's Pov

"Cat what happened in the last 3 weeks" Beck asked me. "um ok lets see we got a science project, we did a new play, ooh I dog sat Coober my mom bosses dog! Remember that" I asked. "yes but what happened a week before that" He said. "We all got pear phone XT's!" I yelled. " ok before that" he said. "um Oh we went on Sinjin's game show" I said. " NO AFTER THAT!" he said frustrated. " We had a closet party!" I said. That was so fun! "CAT! NO AFTER THAT!" he yelled. I panicked. "You and Jadey broke up?" I guessed. OH! "YOU AND JADEY BROKE UP!" I exclaimed. "Yeah" he said. "She still thinks we are a couple" he said. "is that a bad thing Andre told me you wanted her back" I said. " I do but this isn't right" he said. "but you know if she didn't loose it she would probably not let you off the hook even though I know she misses you like crazy" I pointed out. "really?" he asked. "Yeah! Just think of it as a fresh start!" I said. "okay I'll go along with it but Cat make sure you spread the word that we are back together to the whole school and not to mention the break up" he said. I nodded. He walked over to Jade. Oh look there is Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Rex I'll go tell them.

Jade's Pov

Beck was acting strange today. He came back over to me. "hey Babe" he said and kissed me on the cheek. "get me coffee" I demanded. We walked over to the grub truck. "one coffee black two sugars" Beck said to Festus. "so why were you acting so weird" I asked him. "oh um I wasn't feeling that great but I'm fine now" he said. I grabbed my coffee and we went into the school. "I'm going to the bathroom before we go to class" he said. I waited outside the bathroom for him. "so did you hear Beck Andre AND Robbie all went out with Trina last night" Jenna said. WHAT! Beck came out. "hey Jade" he kissed me on the cheek. "WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME!" I yelled. "WHAT! I didn't" he said. "right" I said sarcastically "I heard that you went on a date with Trina last night!" I continued. "I um" he started. "NO! I leave you for 1 night to have a sleepover with Cat and your already cheating on me!" I said. "Babe calm down just let me explain" he said.

**How was it? Reviews are always nice. How will Beck tell Jade with out saying she lost her memory? Will she believe him? And what about when Jade starts to remember? All this and more next time in MEMORY SHOT! ( hehe I sound like a tv show!)**

**-Lucy**


	3. remembering

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have missed you ! ok I have a really cool idea for a new story but I'm gonna finish my story Telling Lexi first. **

Beck's Pov

"um so Trina was spreading rumors about me and her going out so I taught her a lesson that's it!" I said. "how come I never heard those rumors" she demanded. I thought for a second. Ooh I got it. "because Trina knew how much you would destroy her if you found out" I said. "ok" she said still suspicious. I put my arm around her and we headed into class. We sat down her legs were on my lap. Some people were confused. Then Cat Tori Robbie and Andre walked in.

Cat's Pov

"so we cant mention the break up" Tori asked. "no" I said. We walked into class. "I feel like we went back in time" Andre whispered to us. "hey do you know what I realized today will be the first time in weeks we sat together as a group at lunch" Robbie said. ked in.

Cat's Pov

"so we cant mention the break up" Tori asked. "no" I said. We walked into class. "I feel like we went back in time" Andre whispered to us. "hey do you know what I realized today will be the first time in weeks we sat together as a group at lunch" Robbie said. Yay we were a group again! We sat in class when Sikawitz came in. "morning class tod- good Gandhi! Beck and Jade are sitting together again" he exclaimed. Oops I knew I forgot someone. I got up a whispered to Sikawitz "jade lost all memory of 3 weeks and still thinks there a couple and Beck wants her Back so he is playing along don't mention the breakup" I said. I sat back in my seat.

At Lunch

Jade's Pov

I was sitting with everyone at our table when my head started to hurt. Then I had a vision

Flashback

"_Can I have a ride to san Diego"_

"_our car is topless"_

"_because its been less then 24 hours wich means her soul is still lingering around"_

_End flash back_

Whoa! "babe are you alright" Beck said. "Yeah I just remembered something." Beck looked worried. "what" he asked. "Can Vega and I went to Mona Pattersons and we saw a clown and our car was topless" I said. He let out a sigh. "so guess what guys" Vega said. "no one care Vega" I said. "anyways who wants to go to the beach with me today after school" she said. "yeah cause that went SO well last time!" I said sarcastically. "aw come on there is gonna be really cool band and a bon fire" she said. "Yeah" said Cat. "I'm in" andre said. ""me too" Robbie said. "babe you want to go" Beck asked. "ugh FINE" I said. "we'll be there" beck said.

**Uh oh Jade is starting to remember things! REVIEW! Sorry if Cat and Jade were a little ooc at times!**

**-Lucy**


	4. beach break up

**Hi I'm back**

**I do NOT own victorious **

Jade's Pov

"HI HI" Cat said as we get out of Becks truck. "hi" I said. My phone beeped it took it out. WHAT THE? This is the XT I have the GX. "Beck? Where is my phone" I asked. "in your hands" he said. "no this is an XT which isn't even out yet!" I said. "um no it came out and I uh bought you that…phone" he said. Really sweet I have a awesome boyfriend! Everything went blurry.

_Flashback_

_-He is he owns a really fancy car and part of texas-_

_-part of texas?-_

_-yeah but only like the top part-_

_-whats up little pidgins-_

_-Why did you invite Beck?"_

_-Why are you stalking my slap page-_

_-EARTHQUAKE!-_

_End of flash back_

Why didn't I want to be with Beck? Maybe we were fighting. "Jade are you alright" Beck asked. "yeah I had another memory" I said. he looked worried. "TELL ME WHAT YOU REMEMBER!" I he said. I have a weird boyfriend. "I helped Cat dog sit you and Robbie came and there was an earth quake" I said. "alright" he said. "YOU GUYS! Get in your bathing suites" Tori said. "fine" we said. Beck was already in his trunks and just took off his shirt and I took off my black cover up. "OH JADEY! I like your bikini" Cat said. "thanks" I said. "a black bathing suit surprise, surprise" Tori said. I rolled my eyes. The band started playing they were really good. We stayed at the beach for 2 more hours then Beck drove me home. I didn't stay at his house because if I stayed there 1 more night may dad would kill me. I was super tierd I sat down on my bed and fell asleep. The next mornig when oi woke up I had another memory

_Flashback_

_-I'd rather slam my tongue ina car door-_

_-I have a car-_

_-OH-_

_-I'm NOT HAPPY WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP-_

_-WE WERE VOTED WORST COUPLE and the other ones weren't real couples and one of them had ROBBIE IN IT!-_

_-CAT THINKS WE ARE THE PERFECT COUPLE-_

_-I'm going to count to ten and if your not out there by the time I get there I'm going home and were over-_

_-ten-_

_End of flashback_

What? We didn't break up? Did we? I quickly took out my phone and went to the slap. I went Beck's page. It didn't say Beck Oliver is dating Jade West. I went to his latest update

Single. Yup.

WHAT! I went to my page

Yeah yeah Beck and I broke up but can we talk about something else like how annoying Tori is.

Wait if we broke up then BECK LIED TO ME! Grrr.

THE NEXT DAY

Beck's Pov

I walked up to Jade at her locker. "hey babe" I said. I went in to kiss her but she shuved a book in my face. "why didn't you kiss me?" I asked. She turned around and said "why didn't you open the door". SHOOT!

**Dun dun dun. Jade remembers the brake up! Review!**

**-Lucy**


	5. Lane

**Hi! Thank you all for all the amazing reviews! Your so sweet! They really make my day. Alright next chapter.**

**I do NOT own victorious if I did well you know what episode wouldn't have happened.**

Beck's Pov

OH MAN! Jade remembers! "Jade I am so so so sorry" I said. she rolled her eyes and walked past me. Then the gang came over. "hey dude what wrong" Andre asked. "Jade remembers" I said. "ha you are in some deep chiz" Rex said. I glared at him. I walked to class depressed. "Beck Oliver to Lane's office please" the intercom said. I walked there. "hi Beck" Lane said. "hey" I said and sat down. "so I heard you have a problem with lying" he said. "WHAT! I do not" I said. "The whole school is talking about you lying to Jade" he said. So I guess Jade was telling everyone. "How" I asked. "Rex tweeted it" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Now will tell me what happened" Lane said. "Um a few weeks ago jade and I broke up but I instantly regretted it. Then she got in a car crash and lost all memory of the brake up. So Cat told me if I wanted her back this was a good thing so I went along with pretending we never broke up. Jade started to get memory back then finally she remembered that we broke up" I confessed. "Ok looks like you and Jade need to work things out" he said. I nodded. "I think you should do something for her to show her how much you care about her" Lane said. "ok I'll do that and I know how!" I said and ran out of his office"

**Yes very short I know but I wanted to stop it there. I might not update for a little bit because I still have to think of Beck romantic gesture. If you have any ideas please PM me don't put it in a review because I don't want other people to know until I post it. REVIEW/PM!**

**-Lucy **


	6. the end

**Ok so this is the last chapter. So sad **

**I do NOT own victorious **

Jade's Pov

UGH! I'm so mad first Beck dumps me, THEN I loose my memory and he tricks me into dating him again THEN I get my memory back and I STILL love him! What is wrong with me! I walk away from Beck and storm into Sikawitz's class. "HEY JADEY! Where is Beck?" Cat asked. "how should I know" I said. "because you guys are dating silly!" Cat said. "we broke up remember you were there" I said. "but you lost your memory then I told beck to act like nothing happened REMEMBER!" she giggled. WHAT! "YOU TOLD HIM TO! CAT! WHY!" I yelled. "because you love each other". I started ignoring her I was mad at her. "jadey please talk to me" she ran around the whole day following me saying that. It was time to go when I finally cracked. "CAT SHUT UP! Look I was mad at you but Im not anymore more annoyed anyways hi I have to go bye" I said and left school. I was still mad at Cat but more mad at Beck. I got in my car and started crying and driving. Beck was driving next to me! ugh great! We both looked at each other and his face was the last thing I saw before it went black.

Beck's Pov

God im an idiot I miss Jade so much! I start driving home and I realize she is right next to me! I looked at her. She was crying. She saw me! then the car in front of her hit her! "JADE!" I yelled I pulled over and ran out of my car I opened her car. She looked dead. But she was still breathing. I called 911 and they quickly came. They put her in the ambulance I was on my way in then I was stopped. "only family is allowed in" the guy said. "NO! I need to see her! NOW!" I cried. "look im sorry but you can meet her at the hospital". I looked at his finger there was a wedding ring. "your married!" I said. he nodded. " I love her like she is my wife. I cant stand to see in pain like this! PLEASE! She is EVERYTHING to me! with out her there is no point of living! PLEASE…please" I looked at the man. "well I'm really not supposed to but…ok" he said. "THANK YOU!" I ran in the doctors we trying to wake her up. I grabbed her hand. "Jade I love you. you are the strongest girl I know you can get through this" I said. We got to the hospital they rushed her in to the ER I had to wait. I was sobbing the whole time. Jade I love you I whispered. The doctor let me in. I sat next to her. I waited for what seemed like hours at 2 in the morning I was about to go home but then she woke up. "Beck?" she asked. "JADE!" I hugged her. "she kissed me. "am I forgiven" I asked. She looked confused. Great she lost her memory again. "We broke up" I said. "oh I…I still love you though" she said. "and I still love you so do you think we can get back togeth-" I was intruded by a kiss. The best kiss of my life

**Aww this story is over. A lot of new stories planned. I really hope you enjoyed. Review!**

**-Lucy**


End file.
